Evan Abby
Liam Abby |job = Former environmental engineer EDF leader |status = Deceased |actor = Tom Schanley |appearance = "Ashes and Dust" }} Evan Abby was a notable character who was briefly a suspect of Vincent Stiles' killings. He appeared in the Season Two episode "Ashes and Dust". Background Born on February 22, 1966, Abby was formerly an environmental engineer. During the course of his career, he developed a form of leukemia due to a high exposure to benzene, a caustic and highly flammable petroleum derivative. After his diagnosis, he retired and formed a group known as the EDF, or Earth Defense Front, whose purpose was to boycott, and attempt to prevent, the rezoning of chemical dump sites into public and commercial land. Ashes and Dust Abby initially becomes the primary suspect in the case of a series of arson attacks. His group is under scrutiny from the local authorities and the FBI and is deemed an eco-terrorist group. After questioning by the BAU, Abby attempts to disband the group in order to help flush out the real unsub. He then begins performing a series of suspicious activities which catch Hotch's attention. It is only after Garcia's investigation into him that the team realizes he is not planning to flee, but to set his affairs in order. Hotch finds Abby at a local park, watching his son play baseball. He explains to him that he only has six months to live. Hotch then asks about the EDF's disbanding and if anyone there has become angry when Abby made the announcement. He explains that Vincent Stiles was enraged and stormed out of the meeting. At this point, Hotch contacts the rest of the team, but Abby has other plans. Seeking to eliminate Stiles, he meets with him at a local dock. There, Abby uses the BAU's profile to feed Stiles' ego, telling him that he needs his "skills" to perform one final act of revenge. He arranges for Stiles to meet him at an old warehouse that has recently been rezoned into an Elementary School lot. Stiles and Abby meet, with Stiles being dressed in his fireproof suit. Abby has doused the floor and walls with gasoline and asks Stiles if he is ready to perform one last time. Stiles points out that he has enough oxygen to last until the benzene burns out, but Abby tells him that the chemical burns much hotter than his suit is rated for. He then begins playing with his lighter, taunting Stiles. Stiles asks, "How do you plan on getting out of here?" Evan simply replies, "I don't." He then flicks the lighter's wheel and the warehouse goes up in flames, killing them both. Known Victims *March 21, 2007: Vincent Stiles Notes *Abby's group, the Earth Defense Force (EDF), seems to be based on the Earth Liberation Front (ELF), an international organization of radical environmentalists involved in arson and other acts of property damage. They have been classified as an eco-terrorist organization by the FBI. Appearances *Season Two **"Ashes and Dust" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Arsonists Category:Deceased Category:Suspects Category:Survivors